1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a triple folding device for folding the hem of a towel.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
There is a prior art triple folding device of this type as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-7119 for folding the hem of the towel in triple and having a single folding ruler, a double folding ruler and a guide ruler.
However, there are such problems in the prior art triple folding device that six driving means are required as well as a complex control unit for individually controlling these driving means. The six driving means are: a first means for driving the single folding ruler in a vertical direction; a second means for driving the single folding ruler in inner and outer directions; a third means for driving the double folding ruler in a vertical direction; a fourth means for driving the double folding ruler in inner and outer directions; a fifth means for driving the guide ruler in a vertical direction, and a sixth means for driving the guide ruler in inner and outer directions.
Furthermore, since the hem of the towel is folded in double by the single folding ruler and in triple by the double folding ruler, and the hem of the towel is pressed by both the single folding ruler and the double folding ruler, both the single folding ruler and the double folding ruler have to be substantially strengthened.